


Hear Me Speak, Hear Me Calling For You

by CaptainDani



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDani/pseuds/CaptainDani
Summary: This was my first fic, I would loooove to hear what you thought of it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic, I would loooove to hear what you thought of it!

Gerard had been fast asleep, head under a stripy yellow and blue pillow that clashed horribly with his bright red hair, his light snores filling up the bedroom when he felt an elbow being jabbed violently into his side that caused him to yelp with both pain and shock. He sits upright at lightning speed, blue eyes wide with sadness and concern as his hand fumbles around in the darkness, trying to find the lamp switch. 

He cannot help but brace his body, muscles becoming tense as he expects another accidental whack from the other man’s thrashing body, cursing under his breath as his finger slips, almost knocking the lamp off the table. It shouldn’t be this hard to turn on a goddamn lamp. He can feel his heart pounding and the other’s whimpers, and all he wants to do is turn around and wrap his arms around him, and whisper that everything is going to be okay. Gerard knows it can’t work like that. Knows that he won’t be well received when his love was in this state and while he was willing to sacrifice himself momentarily, to endure the limbs flying everywhere as the other battles his demons…it would make things worse. Guilt in the morning when his dark eyes rested on his own bright face as he cooked them breakfast and spotted the winces he made as he moved. The truth of what had happened, what he had done while asleep would come out into the open. While unintentional…he would hate himself, even if it was an only minor thing. Gerard didn’t want that at all. Even though he told him that it would get better and he would wake up, it was still one of the last things that he wanted for him. 

He breathes a sigh of relief when a warm light softly fills their room and he turns around, hand hovering just about his dark hair, everything in his body screaming, telling him to push the strands out of his tightly squeezed shut eyes. He couldn’t. That was the worst part of this. Not being able to do anything. Not being able to do anything but watch. It was pure torture. 

“Bucky” he whispers, wishing with all his might that he could help, do something to wash away the nightmares. 

There was something that he could do but that meant breaking Bucky’s promise.

Gerard bites on his bottom lip, trying to stop the quivering as he watches the man toss, fighting against the ghosts that weren’t there in reality. It killed him every time this happened. Not every night, thankfully but only when Bucky had had a rough day, something that reminded him or caused him to become hurt. If Gerard had a bone in his body that enabled him to chase down the people that did this to his man, then he would. Without a single thought. But he was optimistic, full of hope for humanity (just like him, Bucky would say by accident) for goodness, for making things right rather than that violent path that revenge would lead him down. 

“Bucky” he tries again, hand slowly inching closer to his head as Gerard’s other hand is wrapped tightly around the quilt covers. He’s trying to tell himself no, though he always sucked at controlling himself. Like that time, he first met James Buchanan Barnes and Gerard was so drunk and Bucky was so unfortunate to be born with such angelic looks (or devilish, either or), that Gerard would just have to introduce himself. By…walking up to the empty seat next to him at the bar, tapping the man on his shoulder (almost falling to his knees in submission when he saw those eyes) and started to sing. He might have slipped himself onto the other man’s lap while he was dancing around his chair, and with his arm wrapped around his neck and those eyes that was twinkling with humour staring deep into his soul – Gerard was in the perfect spot to kiss him on those perfect smirking lips. And he was going to. 

Only Bucky Barnes bet him to his own punchline. 

 

“Bucky” Gerard speaks a little louder, hand now on his hand, fingertips brushing along his sweaty skin. His heart is pounding, his own hands becoming clammy as his mouth becomes dry. 

Wake up for me, please. 

He lets his hand softly slide down to the side of his face, fingers running through strands of hair. Gerard knows that is risky. That all it will take is Bucky to wrap his fingers around his wrist and twist…but he trusts him. He has too much trust, apparently… 

The thirty nine year old can feel him tensing up and his hand continues to slide down onto his bare chest, resting – feeling Bucky’s too fast heartbeat. 

“Bucky” 

Bucky grips his arms and Gerard pushes downwards with as much strength that he can muster, continuing to call his name quietly, hoping that the man can hear him through his terror. He is here and he is impulsive, reckless and foolish as the other would say but…but Gerard loves him and he would be damned to be a coward or let his love deal with this alone, ultimately breaking his promise. 

When Gerard held him in his arms, their first night together, he told him, with his head nuzzling into his neck, that he didn’t have to be alone anymore. That he didn’t have to be scared. 

“Bucky” 

Gerard presses his head on his shoulder, arms slipping around his, holding him into place, his own eyes squeezed shut. He knows that Bucky is stronger and could easily overpower him, especially when in the unaware state that he was in but to Gerard, that didn’t matter. 

His chest is heaving up and down, Gerard’s heart speeding up when he feels Bucky’s hands wrap around his waist, wetness dripping on his shoulder. 

“Gerard Way…” the husky voice calls out to him, lowly in the light. Knowing what he is going to say he tilts his head up, reaching as he presses his finger to his lips. It said enough and Bucky knows as he lightly squeezes his waist as they lie together in the sheets. 

“I’m here for you Buck, always”

**Author's Note:**

> Will accept pairings and//or prompts ;)


End file.
